Um pequeno segredo
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Arthur volta para casa mais cedo depois do trabalho e encontra Merlin, Gwen e Morgana em uma situação inusitada. AVISO: Crossdressing, dirty talk e menção de partes íntimas femininas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

 **Olá putinhas, tudo gay? (esse bordão é de um canal do youtube que eu não lembro o nome. Então, não! Não estou plagiando nada!)**

 **Eu nunca publiquei nada crossdressing e eu sei que isso não agrada a gregos e trianos, então só leia isso se estiver interessado ou curioso! Sua conta em risco, queridinhos!**

 **Também não comecem a me pedir fics de tudo quanto é casal com o tema. Please, bitch! Eu não acho que seja compatível com qualquer shipp, sorry!**

 **Enfim...isso aqui é uma PWP, por mais que a Amy tenha me dito que não ficou tão PWP assim! hahahahaha Pra quem não sabe o que significa, basicamente é "Plot? What plot?" (em português a tradução seria mais ou menos "enredo? que enredo?") ou "Porn without plot" (que em português significa "Pornô sem trama" ou enredo, como preferirem). Em outras palavras, eu só queria imaginá-los na cama juntos fazendo safadezas! XD**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Merthur (Merlin+Arthur), "Two sides of the same coin", "Poetry?", Forever love, "Always!" (tem tanta coisa que define o shipp que eu poderia passar o resto do dia aqui fazendo isso! hahahaha então vai logo pra fic. xP**

 **Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, Merthur seria mais Canon do que já é! T.T**

* * *

Arthur estava estressado. Aquele havia sido um dia muito cansativo. Ele estivera preso na sala de reuniões durante todo o dia com seu pai e Agravaine, afim de buscar soluções para um caso particularmente difícil que o escritório de advocacia de seu pai insistira em pegar.

Mesmo que o jovem Pendragon tivesse mostrado seu total desacordo em defender aquele caso, seu pai insistira que ele deveria assumi-lo. E era por isso que Arthur estava voltando para casa mais cedo naquele dia, ele não aguentaria ficar por mais nenhum segundo no escritório.

Ele entrou em sua casa e caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, esperando que Merlin tivesse deixado algo fácil de se esquentar na geladeira - não era como se Arthur conseguisse cozinhar algo, de qualquer forma.

Arthur demorou pra assumir o que sentia por Merlin.

Eles haviam se conhecido quando Merlin entrou na _University of Camelot_. No início, eles não haviam se dado muito bem. Merlin achava que Arthur era um playboy arrogante e mesquinho, enquanto o loiro pensava que Merlin era um idiota.

Apesar disso, eles acabaram tornando-se amigos. Mesmo que Arthur ainda não conseguisse entender muito bem como isso acontecera. Ele pressupunha que fora por causa da amizade de Merlin com sua irmã, Morgana. Merlin e Morgana partilhavam uma afinidade indescritível desde o primeiro dia de aulas e Arthur ainda se pegava enciumado vez ou outra com aquilo.

Quando Arthur iniciou o curso de Direito, ele começou a namorar Gwen, a melhor amiga de sua irmã. Naquela época, eles havia formado um grupo que se auto intitulou 'os cavaleiros da távola redonda' e que sempre saíam juntos. Mas, Merlin passou a evitar o grupo, sempre com a desculpa de que precisava estudar.

Talvez Arthur tenha demorado para perceber que Merlin evitara sair com o grupo unicamente quando ele estava presente. Mas quando finalmente notou aquilo, não pôde impedir-se de procurar o moreno para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem, o modo como Merlin gritava com ele, chamando o de _prat_ , _clotpole_ e tantos outros nomes que o moreno só reservava para insultá-lo.

"Qual o seu problema?" Arthur perguntou, genuinamente intrigado com a reação do outro.

"O meu problema é que estou apaixonado por um _prat_ desprezível, que nem sequer consegue perceber isso e me deixar em paz!" Merlin explodiu, antes que tomasse consciência de que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

Poucas vezes Arthur havia ficado chocado em sua vida. E com certeza aquele havia sido o principal momento de choque para ele até então.

As coisas não funcionaram como nos filmes, obviamente. Muito pelo contrário. Os dois acabaram se afastando depois daquilo e haviam se tornado muito bons em evitar um ao outro, mesmo que ainda mantivessem o mesmo círculo de amizade.

Ignorar a atração que ele nem mesmo sabia que sentia por Merlin, no entanto, havia se tornado algo impraticável. Não era como se Arthur não soubesse que o ex-amigo era gay, - mesmo que Merlin nunca tivesse dito aquilo - todos sabiam e nunca haviam deixado o garoto desconfortável sobre o assunto. Porém, até aquela revelação, Arthur nunca havia se pegado pensando em outro homem daquela maneira.

Talvez por isso o namoro de Arthur e Gwen não durara mais do que quatro meses, quando ambos chegaram à conclusão de que funcionavam melhor como amigos.

Arthur achou que, depois disso, Merlin voltaria a partilhar de sua companhia, mas na primeira vez que se encontraram a tensão era tão desconfortável que os dois passaram a noite inteira evitando se olharem, mesmo que estivessem fracassando nesse quesito.

Demorou quase um ano para que Arthur tomasse uma atitude a respeito da situação. Ele já havia assumido para si que gostava de Merlin, mais do que como um amigo, mas ele tinha receio que houvesse estragado as coisas com o moreno.

Quando Merlin foi aceito no curso de Medicina, Gaius preparou uma grande festa para o sobrinho que estava seguindo seus passos. Arthur fora convidado, como todos os amigos da 'távola redonda', mas ele não podia impedir-se de imaginar que Merlin não queria sua presença ali.

Por isso ele passou a noite em um canto, se embriagando enquanto encarava o garoto pálido de incríveis olhos azuis e orelhas um tanto quanto avantajadas beber e se divertir.

Em um determinado momento da noite, Arthur estava segurando-se a borda da mesa em que estava sentado sozinho, lutando para não avançar no pescoço de Leon, que estava fazendo Merlin rir de algo que havia dito, quando Gwaine caiu na cadeira ao seu lado, o cheiro de whisky impregnando o ar.

" _Princess_ , faça um favor a todos nós e vá pegar logo o que é seu!" O moreno disse, antes de virar o resto do conteúdo de seu copo.

"Do que é que..."

"Oh, Arthur! Não seja ingênuo. Todos sabem que vocês são apaixonados um pelo outro. Só são muito orgulhosos para admitir isso."

"Eu não sei..." Arthur começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo grito do homem ao seu lado.

"Merlin!"

Merlin olhou confuso em direção aos dois, mas não demorou muito a encurtar a distância que os separava, seguido de Leon.

"O que você está fazendo?" Arthur cochichou, entredentes.

"Deixa comigo, parceiro." Gwaine soltou uma piscadela em sua direção. "Merlin, você não vai acreditar! Arthur fez uma poesia em homenagem à você, meu pequeno grande garoto."

Arthur rosnou um "Gwaine!" entredentes enquanto Leon perguntava "Poesia?" com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os indícios de um sorriso em seus lábios. Merlin, entretanto, estava genuinamente intrigado.

"Leon!" Gwaine puxou o loiro pelo braço. "Olhe aquelas duas belas damas no bar." Ele continuou apontando em direção ao bar. "Passei a última meia hora procurando uma maneira de abordar uma delas. Vamos comigo, eu deixo você escolher a que preferir."

Quando os dois homens saíram, Merlin e Arthur ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.

"Então..." Foi Merlin quem quebrou o silêncio. "Desde quando você gosta de poesia?"

"Você ainda dá atenção para as baboseira que saem da boca de Gwaine, Merlin?" Arthur revirou os olhos.

"Então você não fez uma poesia pra mim?" O moreno soou desapontado.

"Não." Arthur assumiu, deixando seus ombros caírem e se xingando mentalmente por não ser capaz de compor um poema para Merlin naquele momento.

Merlin deu de ombros.

"Acho que não podemos ter tudo, afinal."

O moreno já havia se virado quando Arthur levantou-se. Ele não sabia dizer se foi o efeito do álcool, as palavras de Gwaine ou o olhar desapontado de Merlin que o fizeram ter coragem de fazer aquilo. Mas a próxima coisa que ele se lembrava era que seus lábios estavam sobre os de Merlin, uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra emaranhada entre os cabelos negros.

"Há algo diferente em você, Merlin. Eu só não sei dizer bem o que é!" Sua voz soara rouca e sensual.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, mas foram interrompidos logo depois por Morgana e Gwen soltando gritinhos de "Aleluia!" enquanto todos os 'cavaleiros' corriam para dar tapinhas de parabéns nos ombros de Arthur.

Havia se passado quase dez anos desde então e Arthur sabia que nem tudo eram flores no relacionamento dos dois. Uther demorara mais de três anos para aceitar o fato de que seu filho estava namorando outro homem e os dois viviam brigando pelos motivos mais bobos do mundo, fosse ciúmes ou quem ficaria com o controle remoto.

Mas aquele relacionamento disfuncional, onde Arthur era sempre muito mandão e Merlin era sempre atrevido acabara dando certo e já fazia dois anos que eles haviam decidido morar juntos.

Arthur estava divagando sobre sua relação com seu namorado, pensando se deveria dar o próximo passo e finalmente entregar para Merlin o par de alianças que comprara há mais de um ano, quando ouviu um barulho no andar de cima.

Ele caminhou apressado até a sala, onde seu taco de _baseball_ estava jogado em um dos armários e começou a subir as escadas. Quem quer que fosse o ladrão que invadira sua casa, iria se arrepender.

Quando atingiu o andar superior, ele conseguiu distinguir as vozes vindas de seu quarto.

Merlin estava conversando com Morgana.

"Para Morgana!" Merlin gemia. "Tá doendo!"

"Não seja uma garota, Merlin." Sua irmã ria de maneira debochada. "Eu faço isso praticamente todos os dias."

Arthur se perguntava o que Merlin estaria fazendo. O namorado sempre tinha plantão nas quintas-feiras. Então porque ele estaria ali, dentro do seu quarto, com Morgana?

"Isso não vai caber em mim, Morgana!" Merlin guinchou.

"Prenda a respiração, Merlin." A voz de Gwen soou de dentro do quarto. "Só falta um pouco."

As imagens que invadiram a mente de Arthur não foram nenhum pouco bem-vindas. Ele não queria imaginar Merlin fazendo aquilo com mais ninguém além dele. Muito menos com sua irmã e sua ex-namorada.

Ele abriu a porta, preparado para explodir. Mas nada iria prepará-lo para a visão que teve.

Merlin estava parado no meio do quarto enquanto Gwen e Morgana tentavam apertar o espartilho de um vestido vermelho em suas costas. Ele usava uma peruca do mesmo tom de seus cabelos e...Aquilo no rosto de Merlin era maquiagem?

Arthur simplesmente não pôde impedir seu queixo de cair.

"Arthur!" Merlin gritou, tentando esconder o rosto nas mãos e correndo para dentro do banheiro.

Arthur ainda estava parado, na mesma posição, sua boca entreaberta e seca, encarando o lugar onde Merlin havia estado segundos antes.

"Arthur, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Morgana perguntou de modo acusador.

"Essa é minha casa, Morgana!" Ele bufou, recuperando-se do choque. "O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?"

"Bem...nós...er...é que..." Gwen gaguejava.

"Merlin nos chamou aqui para uma consulta de moda." Morgana disse com o queixo erguido, como se desafiasse o irmão.

Aparentemente, a mulher não estava abalada com o flagrante.

"Que seja!" Arthur soltou, saindo de frente da porta. "Vocês podem ir embora? Eu tenho que conversar com Merlin."

"Arthur, não faça nada precipitado." Morgana caminhou, segurando os braços do irmão. "Ele só estava curioso. Isso é perfeitamente normal. Não tem porque você..."

"Do que é que você está falando, Morgana?" Arthur franziu o cenho. "Eu só quero conversar com ele."

"Oh! Ok, então." Ela disse, não conseguindo esconder sua surpresa. "Vamos, Gwen." Ela concluiu, saindo pela porta.

"Seja delicado com ele, Arthur." Gwen disse em tom de aviso. "Você sabe como ele é sensível."

"Cristo! Vocês falam como se eu fosse algum tipo de ogro ignorante."

Gwen sorriu por um instante antes de se curvar e depositar um beijo na bochecha de Arthur.

"Até mais." Ela despediu-se, saindo atrás de Morgana.

Arthur apressou-se em direção a porta do banheiro, com medo de que o namorado tirasse a roupa ou a maquiagem e parou em frente, encarando-a por alguns instantes.

"Merlin?" Ele chamou, da maneira mais suave que conseguiu.

Nenhuma resposta veio, no entanto.

"Merlin!" Ele chamou novamente, de maneira mais enérgica.

Novamente, só o silêncio acompanhou suas palavras. Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Então aproximou o ouvido da porta e pôde ouvir alguém soluçando do lado de dentro.

"Merlin, se você não falar comigo, eu vou ter que arrombar essa porta!" Ele disse, tentando soar o mais amável que conseguiu, mesmo que estivesse exigindo algo.

"Não!" O grito de Merlin veio quase imediatamente.

"Então abra a porta para eu poder conversar com você, Merlin."

"Vai embora, Arthur." Merlin disse, entre soluços. "Eu não quero que você me veja assim."

Arthur franziu os lábios, irritado com a atitude do namorado.

"Você não quer que eu o veja assim, mas tudo bem minha irmã e minha ex-namorada verem?" Arthur bufou.

"Elas são minhas amigas!" Merlin disse, insolente, e Arthur podia apostar que o moreno estava girando os olhos dentro do banheiro. "O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

Nem Arthur saberia explicar o que ele queria dizer, ele só sabia que não queria que mais ninguém visse Merlin daquela maneira. Era como se ele tivesse descoberto um segredo de Merlin e não queria que o namorado compartilhasse aquilo com mais ninguém além dele.

"Merlin, se você não abrir essa porta agora para que nós possamos ter uma conversa cara a cara, eu vou botá-la abaixo." Arthur sentenciou.

Novamente, Merlin manteve-se em silêncio.

"Eu vou contar até três." Ele ameaçou, mesmo que soubesse que não pretendia cumprir sua palavra. "Um…dois..."

Um 'clique' soou da fechadura e Arthur percebeu que Merlin havia destrancado a porta.

Ele esperou alguns instantes antes de abri-la, entrando no banheiro. Merlin estava sentado na borda da banheira, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele enxugava suas lágrimas nas costas das mãos. Apesar disso, a maquiagem em seu rosto ainda estava intacta.

Arthur engoliu em seco, molhando os lábios e respirando fundo. A visão de Merlin ali, vestido daquela maneira e aparentando tão indefeso, fazia com que seu corpo reagisse de forma bastante espontânea. O loiro aproximou-se do namorado, pegando uma toalha de mão e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

"Eu não quero que você me deixe." A voz de Merlin soou fraca e tudo que Arthur queria fazer naquele momento era abraçá-lo.

Bem, talvez não fosse a única coisa.

"Não diga besteiras, Merlin." Ele bufou, secando as lágrimas do rosto do moreno. "Eu teria que ser muito burro para te deixar. Ninguém consegue soar tão sexy quanto você me insultando."

E aquilo era verdade. Às vezes Arthur agia de forma infantil apenas para que o namorado pudesse proferir os insultos que quisesse.

" _Prat_!" Merlin disse, sorrindo.

"Por que você está vestido assim?" O loiro perguntou quando notou que o namorado já estava mais calmo.

"Eu não sei." Merlin deu de ombros. "Eu acho que sempre tive vontade. E quando sua irmã descobriu esse meu...er...interesse, ela simplesmente insistiu que iria me ajudar."

"E há quanto tempo ela sabe disso?" Arthur tentou não soar enciumado demais.

"Uns três meses." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Três meses?" Arthur levantou-se de supetão. "Você vem se vestindo assim há três meses? Por que não me disse nada?"

Merlin levantou os olhos, encarando-o, e de repente Arthur sentiu-se impotente diante daquele olhar.

"Eu estava com medo de que você odiasse. Que sentisse nojo. Não sei o que iria fazer se você me deixasse."

Arthur notou como as lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos olhos do namorado e quis se bater por não conseguir ser paciente com a situação.

"Olha, Merlin," Ele começou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. "Eu confesso que nunca havia imaginado uma coisa como essas. Mas, mesmo se não tivesse gostado, eu teria dito. Ainda assim, eu jamais iria te deixar. Eu te amo."

Merlin abaixou a cabeça murmurando um 'eu também' e os dois caíram em silêncio. Arthur torcia a toalha em suas mãos sem saber como agir, suas calças já estavam tão apertadas que chegava a doer.

"Espera!" Merlin disse, os olhos arregalados. "Você disse _se não tivesse gostado_? Isso significa que você gostou?"

Arthur girou os olhos.

"Você se olhou no espelho?" Ele debochou. "É claro que eu gostei! Você está um tesão!"

Merlin desviou os olhos, corando.

"Você não precisa dizer isso só pra me agradar."

Arthur aproximou-se puxando Merlin pelos braços e colando os corpos pelos quadris. Ele encarou Merlin no fundo dos olhos.

" _Baby_ , eu sou bi, esqueceu?" Ele falou de forma doce. "É como se eu tivesse dois em um. Meu garoto travesso e minha bonequinha de porcelana. Eu com certeza sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo."

"Você tem certeza?" Merlin disse, inseguro.

Arthur pressionou mais o quadril contra Merlin, deixando claro sua excitação.

"Você ainda tem dúvidas?"

Merlin corou ainda mais, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Arthur.

"Será que podemos ir pra cama?" Ele sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do moreno. "Eu quero desembrulhar o meu presente."

Merlin encarou-o, mordendo o lábio e Arthur teve que se segurar para não rasgar o vestido vermelho ali mesmo e levar Merlin ao delírio.

Ele pegou Merlin no colo, fazendo com que o moreno soltasse um ganido de surpresa.

"Você deveria estar de branco na nossa noite de núpcias, querida." Arthur disse, enquanto arranhava o pescoço de Merlin com os dentes.

"Eu estarei, no dia que você colocar uma aliança no meu dedo."

Merlin sorriu e Arthur agradeceu internamente que Merlin estivesse se soltando.

Quando ele depositou Merlin na cama e se afastou para olhá-lo, ele parou para analisar cada detalhe. O vestido de alças longo tinha uma abertura do lado direito e isso permitia que a coxa de Merlin ficasse visível, Arthur sorriu por ver que o garoto usava uma meia-calça preta, contrastando com o branco de seus braços. A pele de parte do peito também estava à mostra e o vestido estava tão apertado, que dava a impressão de que Merlin tinha pequenos seios. A maquiagem era simples e discreta, exceto pelo vermelho dos lábios que estava cada vez menos visível, pois Merlin não parava de morde-los, apreensivo.

Arthur inclinou-se sobre Merlin, puxando seu queixo e obrigando-o a soltar o lábio dos dentes.

"Eu quero tirar o seu batom com a minha boca, Merlin." Ele rosnou, atacando os lábios do namorado de forma selvagem.

Arthur rosnou no meio do beijo, notando como Merlin estava se entregando de uma maneira totalmente diferente. E era isso que ele amava tanto no moreno. Às vezes, Arthur pensava que poderia viver mil anos ao lado do outro, que Merlin ainda encontraria maneiras de surpreendê-lo.

Ele afastou-se olhando profundamente nos olhos do mais novo. Os lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados pela forma agressiva que o beijo foi conduzido e as maçãs do rosto proeminentes - aquelas que Arthur tanto amava - estavam ruborizadas.

Ele começou a mordiscar o pescoço do moreno, espalhando beijos e lambidas, chupando e arranhando aquela pele de porcelana imaculada.

"Ah, _baby_! Você não tem noção como me deixa quando olha pra mim desse jeito. Fica tão sexy e inocente." Ele ronronou no pescoço do garoto, esfregando o quadril contra o tecido do vestido.

Não demorou muito para Arthur perceber um volume, nada discreto, crescendo o por baixo da seda.

"O que é isso, querida?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em falsa curiosidade, olhando para o volume por baixo do vestido.

"Oh, Arthur! Pare com isso!" Merlin disse rouco, escondendo seu rosto com as mãos.

"Acho que eu terei que descobrir por mim mesmo." Arthur lambeu os lábios.

Ele colocou a mão por baixo do vestido de Merlin, e acariciou a coxa do rapaz, deslizando sua mão sobre a meia pela parte interna, arrancando um suspiro de seu companheiro. Mas quando chegou na parte que queria, não pode impedir-se de produzir o mesmo som.

"Cristo, Merlin!" Ele engasgou. "Você está de calcinha?"

"O que você acha, seu _prat_?"

"Oh, céus! Obrigado!" Arthur disse, levantando a cabeça em direção ao teto.

O loiro se ajoelhou no colchão entre as pernas de Merlin, abrindo-as, enquanto colocava a outra mão por baixo do vestido, subindo-o lentamente. Ele ergueu o corpo do namorado, deslizando o vestido pelo torço com menos delicadeza do que desejava, até removê-lo por completo.

 _Eu deveria ter pedido que ele desfilasse e tirasse o vestido para mim._ Ele pensou, quando viu que Merlin não vestia apenas calcinha, mas uma _lingerie_ completa. A meia-calça terminava pouco acima do meio da coxa e era mantida no lugar pela cinta-liga de lacinho. A calcinha de renda transparente mal cobria o comprimento do pênis e aquilo deixou Arthur mais excitado ainda, se é que isso era possível. O soutien sem alças era do mesmo material transparente da calcinha e revelava mais do que escondia.

"Você é linda, meu anjo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin, antes de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios rosados e começar a descer, sua língua traçando um caminho molhado pelo tronco do namorado.

Quando chegou ao _soutien_ , agradeceu que Merlin tivesse escolhido um com fecho na frente, pois fazia anos que não lidava com aquilo. Ele não perdeu tempo em desatá-lo, enquanto brincava com os mamilos, apertando-os e arranhando. Merlin gemia, tentando puxar Arthur para mais perto, mas o mais velho queria ver o namorado se contorcendo pra ele.

"Seus peitinhos são tão lindos. Parecem os de uma adolescente. Pequenos e com os mamilos rosados." Arthur disse, em seu tom mais sedutor.

Merlin não disse nada, desviando o olhar de Arthur.

"Se eu tiver exagerando, me diga, ok?" Arthur disse, receoso.

"Não." Merlin respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível. "Eu gosto."

Arthur mordeu o lábio, inclinando-se e tomando um dos mamilos em sua boca.

O gemido que Merlin soltou, encantou tanto os ouvidos do loiro, que ele poderia ficar horas apenas brincando com os mamilos, só para ouvir aquele som.

"Arthur..."

"Sim?" Arthur perguntou, não se desviando de seu trabalho.

"Me toque." Merlin pediu.

"Eu vou fazer algo melhor que isso, querida."

Ele ergueu o corpo de Merlin, fazendo com que o moreno subisse mais na cama, antes de se posicionar, abrindo amplamente as pernas do outro.

Ele queria desfrutar daquele momento, então começou a lamber o pênis de Merlin por cima da calcinha, já molhada de excitação.

"Você está tão molhadinha." Ele falou grave. "Isso tudo é pra mim, _baby_?"

"Eu não sabia que você era tão pervertido." Merlin disse entre gemidos.

"Acho que você libertou um animal em mim, Merlin." Ele rosnou.

Arthur puxou o sexo de Merlin pelo lado da calcinha, mantendo seus testículos ainda cobertos e abocanhou o comprimento de uma vez.

"Oh, Arthur!"

Arthur sugou forte. Lambeu o comprimento, do ápice até a base, arranhou a glande do moreno com os dentes, enquanto esfregava o quadril contra uma das pernas de Merlin.

"Arthur, pare!" Merlin gemeu, mas o loiro continuou sugando e chupando o pênis. "Oh, droga!" Ele gritou, quando veio na boca do namorado.

Arthur continuou sugando, até que Merlin derramou a última gota.

"Eu pedi pra você parar." Merlin disse emburrado. "Eu queria que você dentro de mim."

"Mas é assim que eu faço com garotas, querida." Arthur pronunciou, seus olhos escuros de desejo. "Primeiro eu as faça gozar com minha boca, depois as faço gozar no meu pau."

Ele saiu da cama por um momento, chutando seus sapatos para fora dos pés enquanto tirava a camisa. Tirou o cinto da calça e desabotoou-a e logo estava puxando-a para fora do corpo, juntos com sua cueca e suas meias.

Merlin nem teve tempo de apreciar a vista do corpo adônis de seu namorado nu em sua frente, pois Arthur mal se livrou das roupas e já subiu novamente na cama, atacando o pescoço de Merlin com mordidas e chupões.

"Deixa eu te chupar, antes." Merlin pediu.

"Eu não acho que vou aguentar se você me chupar agora, Merlin. Eu quase gozei só de ver você gozando."

Merlin fez bico, mas Arthur estava decidido a dar todo o prazer para o outro e ele sabia que Merlin queria que ele o penetrasse.

Ele virou o corpo do namorado, fazendo com que Merlin ficasse de costas para ele. Afastou a calcinha para o lado, enquanto afastava as nádegas do moreno e enfiou a língua sem cerimônias no botão rosado.

"Arthur..." Merlin gemeu.

Arthur continuou lambendo o anel de Merlin, mordiscando levemente as pregas, antes de colocar um dedo na entrada, constatando que dar prazer para Merlin era algo que o agradava mais do que qualquer coisa, pois ele poderia gozar com os lindos sons que saiam da garganta do outro se tocasse o próprio pênis naquele momento.

Ele trabalhou na entrada de Merlin por tempo suficiente para que sentisse que o outro estava dilatado para aguentar a penetração sem sentir dor.

"Arthur!" Merlin chamou exigente. "Se você não meter em mim agora, eu vou acabar gozando de novo e você terá que se virar."

Arthur sorriu pela forma mandona que Merlin tentava assumir. Ele puxou o corpo do namorado, rolando pela cama e fazendo Merlin sentar-se no seu colo.

"Já que você está tão mandona, acho melhor ficar por cima hoje." Ele sorriu de maneira sacana. "Mas antes eu quero que você me diga, Merlin. Onde você quer que eu coloque meu pau?'

"Onde você acha, seu _prat_?"

"Eu quero ouvir você dizer!"

"Oh, céus!" Merlin suspirou.

Arthur fazia movimentos com o quadril, esfregando a ereção na bunda de Merlin, enquanto segurava o namorado pelos braços.

"Eu quero que você meta na minha bunda, Arthur." Ele disse, escondendo o rosto no peito de Arthur e empinando o quadril.

"Tem, certeza, minha menina?" Arthur sussurrou de maneira provocativa.

"É claro que eu tenho certeza!"

"Você não prefere que eu enfie meu pau na sua buceta, Merlin?" Ele ronronou, esfregando o indicador na entrada de Merlin.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e por um momento Arthur achou que pudesse ter passado dos limites. Mas quando Merlin gemeu, empinando mais o quadril, o loiro viu que tinha acertado em cheio.

"Eu vou meter na sua bucetinha agora, meu amor." Arthur sussurrou carinhosamente, enquanto posicionava seu pênis na entrada de Merlin.

Merlin no entanto, estava impaciente para esperar e desceu seu corpo em um movimento brusco, abraçando todo o comprimento do namorado.

"OH MERDA!" Arthur gritou, segurando Merlin para que ele não se movesse. Ele teve que manter todo o autocontrole para não gozar, pois Merlin estava tão quente e pegajoso por dentro, que ele não se surpreenderia se não conseguisse se segurar.

"Você gozou?" Merlin perguntou não querendo soar frustrado, mas Arthur pôde perceber aquilo em sua voz.

"Não." Arthur respondeu, só então percebendo que havia fechado os olhos com tanta força que eles começavam a doer.

Quando abriu os olhos, ver Merlin em cima de seu quadril, de calcinha e meia-calça foi algo que o agradou muito, ele deu graças aos céus por não ter gozado ainda. Sentou-se, abraçando o corpo do namorado, enquanto começava a chupar um de seus mamilos.

"Pode começar a se mover, se você quiser." Ele disse, arrancando a peruca da cabeça do namorado e jogando-a para o lado, pois ele queria enterrar seus dedos nos cabelos de Merlin quando estivesse gozando.

Merlin começou a mover o quadril, pressionando seus músculos internos ao redor do membro de Arthur. O loiro adorava quando Merlin fazia isso. Ele conseguia apertá-lo de uma maneira que nunca ninguém havia feito antes.

O moreno subia e descia, gemendo, enquanto Arthur alternava entre chupar os mamilos e o pescoço do garoto.

Arthur geralmente durava mais do que aquilo, mas toda aquela situação era tão excitante e nova para ele, que logo ele estava com o membro de Merlin em suas mãos, dizendo palavras sem sentido como "sua buceta é tão quente e molhada, _baby_.", "Eu adoro ouvir você gemendo no meu pau, minha menina.", "É bom saber que você é minha mulher, amor?".

Merlin só gemia e dizia 'sim' a tudo que Arthur falava. Arthur podia sentir a pulsação dos batimentos cardíacos acelerados do moreno em seu pênis.

Quando ele percebeu que ia gozar, Arthur aumentou a velocidade com que manuseava o membro de Merlin.

"Eu vou fazer um filho em você, Merlin!" Arthur rosnou, antes de tomar os lábios do namorado, liberando todo seu gozo dentro de Merlin. Ele deu-se alguns segundo para recobrar a respiração e continuou se movendo até que Merlin molhasse o peito de ambos com seu próprio orgasmo.

Arthur caiu no colchão, trazendo Merlin junto de si. Os dois estavam com a respiração pesada, seus corpos grudados, devido ao suor e ao orgasmo recente de Merlin.

Merlin começou a rir sobre o peito de Arthur, fazendo com o loiro arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

"Eu vou fazer um filho em você?" Merlin disse, tentando segurar o riso.

"Me desculpe." Arthur disse, envergonhado. "Eu acho que me deixei levar."

"Não é isso!" Merlin disse, colocando ambas as mãos no peito do loiro, para poder apoiar seu queixo. "Foi excitante na hora. Mas é que eu acabei de perceber que nós nunca falamos sobre o assunto."

Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, notando que o riso anterior, não era de zombaria, mas sim de nervosismo.

"Bem, eu sei que você nunca quis ter filhos, então eu nunca disse nada a respeito. Mas você sabe minha opinião sobre o assunto." Arthur deu de ombros, sem conseguir encarar o namorado.

Merlin levantou-se, gemendo com o desconforto da saída do pênis do namorado de dentro de si.

"Não é que eu não queira, eu só acho que não seria um bom pai. Nem todos nascem com dom pra isso como você, Arthur."

Arthur sabia que ele seria um ótimo pai, ele sempre fora apaixonado por crianças e desde que Lance e Gwen haviam tido seu primeiro filho, três anos atrás, ele vinha se perguntando como abordar o assunto com Merlin.

"Eu sei que você seria um pai excelente, Merlin." Ele disse, puxando o vestido que estava ao lado da cama para limpar seu peito e o do namorado. "Qualquer criança teria muita sorte de ter você na vida dela."

"Você só fala isso por que é meu namorado." Merlin revirou os olhos. "Além disso, você sabe o quão difícil é adotar uma criança? Nós nem casados somos e..."

Merlin interrompeu-se, notando que Arthur havia se levantado da cama e caminhava até a estante, abrindo uma gaveta e começando a revirá-la.

"O que você está fazendo?" Merlin perguntou, curioso.

"Um minuto!" Arthur respondeu, levantando a mão em sinal de espera.

Merlin olhou, intrigado, enquanto Arthur tornava a se aproximar da cama, uma mão atrás do corpo, escondendo algo.

"Se o seu receio é não estarmos casados," Ele disse, ainda incerto de que aquele era o momento ideal. Mesmo assim, agora já não tinha como voltar atrás. Estendeu o braço em direção a Merlin, mostrando a caixinha, onde duas alianças em ouro branco brilhavam. "Isso não tem problema. Pois eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você aceitasse se casar comigo."

O queixo de Merlin caiu e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ele ficou ali, encarando Arthur de joelhos ao pé da cama, sem saber o que dizer.

"Diz alguma coisa, Merlin." Arthur impacientou-se. Não esperava que Merlin fosse demorar tanto para responder algo que para Arthur parecia tão certo.

"Você acha mesmo que esse é o melhor momento para me pedir em casamento?" Merlin encarou o namorado, surpreso.

"Eu te amo. Eu sei que você me ama. Nós acabamos de conhecer um pouco mais um do outro, um lado que nem sabíamos que poderia existir na nossa relação. Fizemos amor. Bem, eu não acho que exista um momento melhor." Arthur tentava convencer mais a si mesmo do que Merlin.

"Você não está me pedindo isso só por que quer adotar uma criança?" Merlin contorceu-se, incomodado.

"Cristo, Merlin!" Arthur bufou, levantando-se e sentando-se na beirada da cama, pois seu joelho já estava começando a reclamar da posição. "Que tipo de pessoa guarda uma aliança dentro de uma meia na gaveta pra poder encurralar o namorado em uma situação como essa?" Ele girou os olhos. "Eu comprei essas alianças há catorze meses e de lá pra cá venho esperando o momento perfeito pra te pedir em casamento. Você tem que estragar as coisas sempre que eu tento ser romântico?"

"Eu só não estou acostumado." Merlin tentou apaziguar a situação.

Arthur encarou o namorado por alguns segundos antes de puxar a própria aliança e coloca-la no dedo da mão direita.

"Com filhos ou sem filhos. Eu estou entrando nesse compromisso com você." Ele disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos absurdamente azuis de Merlin, enquanto segurava a mão direita do moreno. "Você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Sim!" Merlin sussurrou, balançando a cabeça.

Arthur deslizou o anel no dedo do namorado, percebendo que agora teria que começar a chamá-lo de noivo e aquilo aqueceu o coração do loiro.

Merlin agarrou o pescoço de Arthur e selou os lábios de ambos em um beijo terno. Mas isso não durou muito. Logo eles estavam se agarrando de forma nada tímida, Arthur sobre Merlin, as ereções de ambos começando a dar sinal de vida novamente e as mãos do loiro sobre a bunda do moreno.

"Não pense que eu não cobrarei você vestido de noivinha virgem em nossa noite de núpcias!" Arthur provocou.

Merlin sorriu abertamente. Arthur só pensava que deveria marcar o casamente para a próxima semana.

-FIM-


	2. Chapter 2

**A noiva perfeita**

Arthur estava deitado na cama do hotel, encarando o teto, frustrado com a demora de Merlin. Desde que fizera o pedido de casamento, ele ansiava com aquele momento.

Não é como se fosse a primeira vez dos dois juntos ou como se eles já não morassem juntos, mas ter Merlin para si pela primeira vez como seu marido era algo que o consumia em todos os sentidos.

O fato de que eles haviam demorado mais do que o esperado para se casarem ajudava para o estado atual do loiro. Foram oito longos meses em que eles discutiram em todos os detalhes sobre o casamento, fosse o arranjo das mesas ou a lista de convidados.

Arthur queria um casamento grande, não porque gostava desse tipo de coisa, mas sim porque queria mostrar a todos que Merlin era seu, agora. Contudo Merlin acabara saindo vitorioso nessa disputa e apenas a família e os amigos mais próximos foram convidados.

Sobre o local da Lua de mel, no entanto, Arthur foi impassível em sua decisão. Ele queria que Merlin conhecesse o Sul da França e depois Paris, enquanto Merlin preferia ficar na Inglaterra. Faltando dois meses para o casamento e vendo que Merlin continuava pouco animado com a ideia, Arthur conseguiu convencê-lo depois de ceder a Merlin todas as decisões nos preparativos finais do casamento. Arthur não se arrependera, tudo que ele queria era ver Merlin feliz, no final das contas.

E era por isso que Arthur estava lutando para aliviar o aperto da gravata borboleta que Merlin insistira que ele usasse. Merlin pedira que Arthur não retirasse a roupa, quando entrou no banheiro, mas o loiro não pôde impedir de afrouxar a gravata quando percebeu que Merlin demoraria.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur gemeu em frustração. Ele simplesmente não entendia porque Merlin insistira em deixá-lo esperando daquele jeito quando tudo o que ele gostaria de ter feito era arrancar as roupas de Merlin e fazê-lo gemer seu nome.

"Dá um tempo, Arthur!" A voz abafada de Merlin soou irritada do outro lado da porta. "Ligue a TV se quiser, não sairei enquanto não estiver pronto."

Arthur bufou, mas sentou-se à beira da cama, enquanto olhava a caixa de entrada do seu e-mail pelo celular. Ele tirara duas semanas de folga do trabalho, mas isso não impedia que recebesse diversas mensagens e documentos do escritório. Arthur deixara Leon responsável por seus clientes e limitou-se a encaminhar as mensagens para o amigo enquanto esperava pelo noivo.

Arthur não pôde impedir-se de sorrir com a lembrança do brinde de casamento que Leon fizera. Não podia ter escolhido melhor pessoa para estar ao seu lado como padrinho no dia do seu casamento. Leon era seu amigo mais antigo, assim como fiel a Arthur em todas ocasiões. Ele era o que Arthur tinha mais próximo de um irmão, seja por sua proximidade de longa data ou por ter se casado com a meia-irmã de Arthur, Morgana.

Merlin, no entanto, não teve tanta sabedoria na escolha de seu padrinho. Poucos dias depois de terem oficializado o noivado em um jantar simples em sua casa, Merlin anunciara que queria que Will fosse seu padrinho. Arthur tentara chamar Merlin para a luz da razão, mas o moreno estava irredutível a esse respeito. Foi por isso que Arthur não fez questão de esconder sua diversão quando Will começara um dos discursos mais constrangedores que Arthur se lembrara de ter presenciado. Isso até Will começar a estender seu discurso a Arthur. Verdade seja dita, ele deveria ter previsto aquilo.

Das diversas escolhas peculiares que Merlin fizera, entretanto, uma não passou despercebida nem mesmo aos convidados, pois Arthur pôde ver refletida nos olhos dos presentes a mesma emoção que sentia, quando entrou ladeado por Hunith na cerimônia. Ele poderia jurar que até vira Morgana secar uma lágrima no rosto. Merlin insistira que fora ideia da própria Hunith, mas Arthur sabia que Merlin queria que ele tivesse alguém para levá-lo ao altar.

"Eu a tive por toda uma vida, posso abrir mão por alguns minutos." Merlin dissera em uma noite e Arthur sabia que era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter Merlin em sua vida.

Arthur levantou da cama e serviu-se da garrafa de champanhe que o hotel lhes oferecera. Fora um voo rápido que fizeram no jatinho que Uther lhes emprestara, durante o qual eles passaram trocando carícias e reiterando os planos para o futuro, mas Arthur já estava nervoso o suficiente para esperar por Merlin, seja lá o que o marido estivesse fazendo.

Arthur serviu outra taça para Merlin, quando ouviu o outro se movimentar dentro do banheiro. Recriminou-se mentalmente por não ter espalhado rosas pelo quarto, mas fez uma nota mental para pedir ao serviço de quarto que fizesse isso pela manhã, enquanto ele e Merlin visitavam as praias.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrindo e, quando virou-se em direção a Merlin, a visão que lhe saudou tomou-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

Merlin estava vestido com um vestido de noiva simples de alças, um decote a frente tornava óbvia a ausência dos seios do moreno. A cintura era drapeada com o que parecia um cinto de renda, que ligava a parte de cima a saia longa pregueada, dando a impressão de que o vestido tinha diversas camadas. Merlin tinha um bracelete em cada punho e segurava um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas na mão direita.

Arthur engoliu em seco, analisando o rosto de Merlin. A maquiagem era sutil, com exceção dos olhos esfumaçados e da sombra escura, o batom em tons de rosa e o blush nas maças proeminentes no entanto, emprestavam um ar virginal ao marido. O par de brincos pendiam das orelhas de Merlin que estava semi-cobertas por um penteado em coque e agora Arthur entendia porque Merlin insistira em furar as orelhas e deixar o cabelo crescer. Completando a imagem, uma gargantilha prateada e uma tiara no cabelo adornavam o rosto de Merlin como a moldura de um quadro. Arthur ofegou, só então percebendo que prendera a respiração.

"Eu exagerei?" Merlin perguntou, esfregando uma das mãos sobre a cintura. "Você disse que queria que eu me vestisse de noiva na noite de núpcias. Eu não entendi errado, entendi?"

Arthur lutou para processar palavras, mas nada veio. Ele só conseguia beber da visão de Merlin em um vestido de noiva à sua frente. Se sua boca estava aberta e ele estava parecendo um idiota, a culpa não era sua.

"Oh meu…você estava brincando!" Merlin exasperou-se.

"Não." Arthur apressou-se em dizer, dando dois passos a frente e derramando parte da bebida em suas mãos.

"Tem certeza?" Merlin perguntou, inseguro.

" _Baby_ …nós já fizemos isso várias vezes antes. Não precisa ficar inseguro comigo, lembra?"

Merlin balançou a cabeça, mas Arthur pôde ver que ainda havia um pouco de hesitação em sua postura. Arthur não conseguia entender aquilo, afinal, ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes Merlin se vestira para ele daquela maneira – Arthur até fizera questão de expandir o guarda-roupas de Merlin, que agora contava com diversas calcinhas, meias-calças, espartilhos, soutiens, saias, vestidos e todo tipo de acessórios e roupas que lhe agradava.

No início, Arthur tinha que pedir a Merlin que se vestisse para ele, mas com o tempo Merlin foi se soltando e Arthur não se surpreendia mais quando chegava em casa e Merlin estava esperando na cama, apenas de camisola, eles haviam até passado finais de semana inteiros com Merlin no papel de mulher e isso apimentara bastante a relação dos dois.

Não que Arthur não gostasse de Merlin como homem. Muito pelo contrário, ele amava quando Merlin deixava a barba por fazer e a forma como os pelos arranhavam sua virilha quando o moreno o chupava. Mas tinha algo de sexy e excitante quando ele podia tratar Merlin como uma garota, tocá-lo como uma garota, fazê-lo gemer como uma…

"Mas talvez você quisesse seu marido na noite de núpcias." Merlin disse, mordendo o lábio. "Não uma fantasia estúpida."

Arthur girou os olhos, oferecendo uma das taças para Merlin.

"Eu casei com vocês dois. Meu garoto travesso e minha bonequinha de porcelana." Ele disse, piscando para Merlin.

Merlin sorriu, aceitando a taça e bebendo metade do conteúdo de uma vez. Arthur virou o resto de sua taça, antes de pegar a taça das mãos de Merlin e depositá-las sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta do banheiro.

"Venha." Arthur pediu, estendendo uma mão e puxando Merlin em direção a cama.

Quando sentou-se ao pé da cama e abraçou Merlin pela cintura ele constatou que algo estava diferente. Arthur costumava fazer isso em casa, esfregar o rosto sobre os mamilos de Merlin enquanto o outro estava entre suas pernas, mas ao notar que sua cabeça estava um pouco abaixo do que o normal, ele olhou para baixo, constatando que Merlin usava saltos brancos.

"Como…?" Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, também confuso.

"Você nunca usou saltos antes." Arthur sentenciou, semicerrando os olhos.

"Oh…bem…" Merlin sorriu amarelo, como que pego em uma situação constrangedora.

" _Mer_ lin." Arthur adivertiu, apertando a cintura de Merlin.

"Não brigue com ela." Merlin pediu. "Ela só queria ajudar."

"Ela quem?" Arthur perguntou, mas sabia a resposta para sua pergunta. "Não me diga que você andou se vestindo para Morgana de novo!" Arthur acusou.

"Não!" Merlin apressou-se a dizer. "Eu juro!" Ele acariciou o rosto de Arthur com uma das mãos. "Ela só me ensinou como usá-los e me ajudou para que você não visse o vestido antes da hora."

Arthur franziu o cenho, pensativo. Merlin realmente não entrara no quarto carregando nada. Morgana provavelmente pagou alguém do hotel para manter as sacolas de roupas e acessórios no banheiro e Merlin apressou-se em trancar-se dentro dele, para que Arthur não visse. Isso não melhorava as coisas, no entanto, pois significava que alguém vira o vestido de Merlin e provavelmente imaginara Merlin usando-o – Deus o ajudasse se fosse aquele carregador atrevido que insistiu em flertar com Merlin no elevador. Será que Arthur sempre teria que deixar claro que Merlin era _seu e somente seu_?

Arthur não percebeu que havia travado a mandíbula, até que Merlin acariciou seus lábios, num claro convite para que ele os abrisse.

"Você não está com ciúmes de sua irmã _de novo_ , está?" Merlin disse, seu rosto a centímetros do de Arthur.

"Vou te mostrar o tamanho do ciúme." Arthur disse, mordiscando os dedos de Merlin.

Merlin sorriu divertido e deixou-se ser abraçado por Arthur.

O loiro não tardou em puxar Merlin para a cama, colocando-se sobre o corpo do marido. Ele pouco se importava se o vestido ficasse todo amarrotado no processo, tudo que queria era estar _dentro_ de Merlin.

Ele percorreu os braços desnudos de Merlin com uma das mãos e perguntou-se onde diabos havia parado o buquê que Merlin carregava quando saiu do banheiro. A outra mão agarrou-se fervorosamente a uma das nádegas do moreno e Arthur praguejou, imaginando aqueles músculos contraindo-se sobre sua ereção.

"Deus…" Arthur gemeu no lábio do marido, e continuou explorando o corpo de Merlin com as mãos.

Ele estava muito ocupado para processar todos os detalhes do vestido, mas duas coisas não passaram despercebidas ao tato de Arthur: as costas nuas de Merlin e a renda branca que aparecia sob o decote do vestido.

"Você quer que eu desfile?" Merlin perguntou, maroto, ao que Arthur grunhiu, pressionando sua ereção sobre a coxa de Merlin.

Arthur costumava pedir para Merlin desfilar sempre que ele comprava uma roupa ou lingerie nova, mas aquela era a primeira vez que Merlin sugeria aquilo por conta própria.

"Por favor." Arthur pediu, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Merlin. A verdade era que às vezes ele sentia-se muito pervertido e temia que isso pudesse assustar o moreno.

Merlin não fez-se de rogado, colocando-se de pé e caminhando em direção à cômoda. Arthur sabia que os movimentos do quadril eram propositais.

"Tira o paletó." Merlin disse quando alcançou a cômoda, colocando a mão direita sob a alça do vestido.

Arthur apressou-se a tirar o paletó, mesmerizado com a visão de Merlin retirando a alça do vestido pelo braço, com a ajuda da outra mão. As costas do vestido eram nuas, com exceção de uma faixa entre as omoplatas que deveria ser para esconder o soultien.

"O colete também." Merlin instruiu, ele encarava-o com um olhar faminto, ainda meio inclinado sobre a cômoda e Arthur estava dividido entre ir até ele e retirar a roupa com suas próprias mãos e apreciar a vista. "Mas deixe a gravata." Merlin pediu, enquanto começava a deslizar a alça do outro ombro pelo braço.

Arthur orgulhou-se do seu autocontrole para desabotoar o colete dessa vez. Merlin, no entanto, parecia achar graça de algo – o que era, Arthur não fazia a mínima ideia.

"Seus sapatos." Merlin disse, enquanto levantava uma das pernas para retirar um dos saltos.

"Não." Arthur pediu, afoito.

Merlin encarou-o com o cenho franzido, mas bastou um olhar de Arthur para que ele abaixasse a perna novamente. Arthur, no entanto, obedeceu retirando os sapatos.

"Você quer me comer assim, Arthur? Em cima dos meus saltos?" Merlin disse passando a mão sobre o fecho da faixa posterior do vestido. "Porque você não vem aqui e termina de tirar meu vestido então?"

Arthur esfregou a ereção por sobre a calça, tentando se acalmar.

"A verdade é que você adora _olhar_." Merlin acusou. "Você ama ver como eu retiro peça por peça até ficar nua na sua frente, não é?"

"Merlin…" Arthur gemeu.

"Retire suas calças, Arthur." Merlin ordenou. "Ou eu não conseguirei desfazer esse fecho sozinho."

"Eu poderia ir até aí e rasgar esse vestido de uma vez." Arthur ameaçou.

Merlin riu, divertido.

"Nós dois sabemos que você não fará isso." Merlin disse virando-se em direção a Arthur.

Arthur notou que as alças caídas ao lado do vestido tornavam a imagem mais bela ainda e apressou-se em se desfazer de suas calças, junto com suas meias. A ereção em sua cueca era obscena, ele sabia. Mas ele contava com isso para estimular Merlin a retirar o resto da roupa por conta própria.

Merlin umedeceu os lábios, antes de colocar a mão atrás do corpo e Arthur pôde ver pelo reflexo no espelho da cômoda quando o fecho foi desatado.

Quando o vestido caiu ao chão, no entanto, Arthur não estava preparado para a visão. Merlin usava um soutien branco de renda, com uma renda fina abaixo do bojo pequeno que era como um véu de noiva sobre suas costelas e barriga, pequenas pedrinhas prateadas adornavam bojo e 'véu'. A meia calça terminava pouco acima do joelho e estava presa a calcinha por cintas-liga. Não que Arthur pudesse chamar aquilo de calcinha. Dois laços amarravam a ereção de Merlin que encontra-se totalmente em riste e ligavam-se com um ínfimo pedaço de tecido nas laterais. Arthur não podia ver a parte traseira, mas não duvidava que fosse um fio-dental, já que Merlin adorava aqueles tipos de calcinhas.

Arthur lembrou-se da sua despedida de solteiro, então. Quando Gwaine ficara chateado por não ter sido convidado por nenhum dos dois para ser padrinho, Merlin acabara convencendo Arthur a deixar Gwaine fazer sua despedida de solteiro – se Arthur havia sido convencido disso durante o sexo, era um mero detalhe. Gwaine havia contratado vários strippers, tanto mulheres quanto rapazes – todos muito parecidos com Merlin, Arthur tinha que reconhecer o esforço do amigo – e dissera que Arthur jamais teria um show de stripper daqueles em sua vida. Gwaine não poderia estar mais enganado, no entanto. Arthur não negaria que ficou excitado com todas versões de Merlin em vários estágios de nudez desfilando e dançando em seu colo, mas ele jamais trocaria um show particular de Merlin.

"Você não vai vir até aqui agora, Arthur?" Merlin disse, deslizando um dos saltos sobre a perna oposta.

Arthur não precisou de um segundo pedido antes de caminhar apressado em direção ao outro. Ele agarrou Merlin pela cintura, pressionando-o sobre a cômoda e atacando seus lábios. Ele torturou os lábios de Merlin com chupões e mordidas antes de partir para seu pescoço, uma mão vagando para o traseiro do moreno, enquanto a outra subia para o soutien, apertando um seio imaginário.

"Você foi muito mal, Merlin." Arthur acusou, bicudo. "Me provocando desse jeito."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa de Arthur.

"Eu te amo." Merlin disse como se aquilas fossem as palavras mais naturais a serem ditas em resposta.

"Eu te amo mais." Arthur disse, esfregando o nariz sobre a clavícula de Merlin.

Merlin enfiou uma mão sob o elástico da cueca de Arthur, massageando sua glande com as pontas dos dedos. Arthur não pôde impedir o movimento reflexo do seu quadril sobre a virilha de Merlin, encontrando a ereção do outro no caminho.

Ele continuou apertando o corpo de Merlin sobre a cômoda enquanto atacava o colo dele com a boca. Arthur levantou as coxas de Merlin, enlaçando-as em sua própria cintura, as duas mãos passando a sustentar as coxas do moreno, mantendo-o no ar e firme contra si. Merlin abandonou o pênis de Arthur e agarrou seus cabelos, puxando a cabeça do loiro para trás e beijando-o com volúpia.

Arthur fez questão de carregar Merlin até a cama com firmeza, pois quando entraram no quarto, mais cedo, ele havia se desequilibrado enquanto carregava Merlin para dentro – obviamente por culpa de Merlin, que não parava de se debater em seu colo para que Arthur o colocasse no chão, mas isso não deixou de machucar o ego de Arthur.

Ele depositou Merlin sobre a cama, e afastou-se, colocando-se de joelhos entre as pernas do marido. Ele levantou uma das pernas de Merlin, acariciando a parte do pé descoberta sobre o salto _scarpin_ e beijando-a. Ele retirou o sapato e repetiu a mesma tarefa com o outro pé.

"Você fica linda de saltos, querida." Arthur disse, sua voz rouca, encarando Merlin de forma predatória. "Minha noiva perfeita. Minha esposa. Minha mulherzinha." Cada termo possessivo que ele empregava para Merlin era acompanhado de beijos sobre a face interna das pernas e das coxas do moreno e a ereção de Arthur estava muito feliz em receber os gemidos diligentes de Merlin.

"Eu te amo." Arthur sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer coisa, antes de lamber a pele exposta da virilha de Merlin. "Eu adoro os sons que você faz, baby." Arthur grunhiu, mordiscando o tendão proeminente entre a coxa e a nádega de Merlin. "Adoro te ver se derretendo." Ele passou o nariz sobre a ereção de Merlin. "Se entregando." Ele passou a língua sobre a ereção e os testículos de Merlin, antes de chupar a glande, a ereção ainda estava presa pelos laços trabalhados. "Toda feita pra mim!" Arthur arfou, arranhando os músculos do abdome de Merlin com as unhas, enquanto mordiscava o períneo de Merlin.

"Arthur…" Merlin gemeu, puxando os cabelos de Arthur.

"Como você quer?" Arthur grunhiu, puxando a própria cueca para baixo e libertando sua ereção.

"Você não vai…?"

"Eu adoraria te chupar, baby." Arthur disse, esfregando sua ereção no oco da virilha de Merlin. "Mas eu preciso…"

"Eu quero assim." Merlin não precisou que ele concluísse, já agarrando o pênis de Arthur e colocando-o sobre sua entrada.

Arthur sentiu a calcinha embolar-se na entrada de Merlin e puxou-a. A força que empregou no movimento foi demasiada, no entanto, associada ao material delicado, ela cedeu sobre a pressão.

"Desculpe." Arthur pediu, cuspindo na própria mão para lubrificar seu pênis.

"Você vai ter que me recompensar por isso mais tarde." Merlin fingiu aborrecimento.

Arthur entrou sem cerimônias dentro de Merlin, já em um ritmo acelerado, ele queria se segurar, ir devagar, mas eles tinham duas semanas para fazer amor doce e sensual, tudo que ele queria agora era deflorar Merlin. Os anos que estavam juntos permitiam a Arthur saber como Merlin estava aproveitando aquilo tanto quanto ele, mesmo que Merlim só conseguisse gemer.

"Vou te compensar fazendo vários bebês em você nas próximas semanas." Arthur investiu com mais força no interior de Merlin. "Agora que estamos casados nós podemos."

Merlin gemeu em apreço.

"Sua boceta estará inchada quando voltarmos para casa." Ele enlaçou os braços de Merlin sobre seu pescoço, içando o corpo do moreno enquanto sentava-se na cama.

"Arthur…" Merlin murmurou, encarando-o com enlevo.

"Minha porra escorrerá de você o tempo todo e você vai adorar isso." Arthur segurou os quadris de Merlin e investiu profundamente, fazendo-o ofegar, a ereção de Merlin vez ou outra roçando entre seus abdomes.

Arthur começou a gozar, mas não parou a penetração. Não seria a primeira vez que ele teria que esforçar-se um pouco mais para fazer Merlin gozar e ele sabia exatamente como.

"Você ama ser minha mulher, não é Merlin?" Arthur alisava os lados do tronco de Merlin enquanto chupava seu pescoço, pressionando o peito de Merlin contra o seu em um aperto. Merlin adorava sentir o contato com os músculos de Arthur, o abraço apertado de seus braços, fosse em que posição estivesses.

"Eu…Ah, ah…"

"Goza pra mim, querida." Arthur sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Goza pro seu macho."

Merlin choramingou e, no momento seguinte, Arthur pôde sentir o sêmen de Merlin escorrendo entre seus abdomes. Ele continuou os movimentos até que sentiu a última contração do ânus de Merlin ao redor do seu pênis.

Arthur não se segurou, desabando na cama e deixou que Merlin se acomodasse melhor sobre ele, beijando seu rosto ternamente. Arthur grunhiu, sonolento, quando Merlin puxou um lençol sobre eles, mas ainda conseguiu dizer um rouco "eu te amo" antes de cair no sono.

Ele acordaria dali há algumas horas, com Merlin cavalgando-o, sem saber se havia saído ou não de dentro de Merlin em algum momento. A única coisa que sabia era que sua vida de casado estava apenas começado.


End file.
